


snowfall kind of love

by kwon-hoshii (late_dawns)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, nothing really happens, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_dawns/pseuds/kwon-hoshii
Summary: Jungwoo wants to live in this moment forever, in a beautiful city with a beautiful boy with snowflakes clinging to his long lashes.jungwoo and lucas go on a date in ukraine





	snowfall kind of love

Jungwoo’s first plane ride isn’t nearly as horrifying as he thought it would be. (Looking back, he probably should have noticed Jaehyun’s dumb shit-eating grin as Doyoung explained how everyone was required to take their shoes off before boarding the plane, but at the time they were very convincing.)  He only had a minor panic attack on the plane when it started shaking and Yukhei laughed at him before reassuring him that it’s normal.

It was cold when they left Korea, but it’s _fucking_ cold in Ukraine. They have to huddle together for warmth like penguins wherever they go. They’re also forced to listen to Yukhei complain every five minutes that his toes were frostbitten. ( _No guys, I think they_ really _fell off this time.)_

When Ten and Taeyong shoot their music video the rest of them decide to take advantage of their rare freedom. Jungwoo manages to pull Yukhei away before Doyoung can corral them into his Exploring Ukraine Adventure with Mark and Sicheng.

They wander around the city for a bit, two of their managers in tow, before settling on a cozy restaurant on the street corner. Yukhei and Jungwoo huddle into a booth together while their managers sit at a table nearby.

Jungwoo squints at the menu and the words meld together, a jumbled mess of English, but he settles for some kind of soup while Yukhei opts for fish.

Jungwoo decides not to broadcast his date with Yukhei for hundreds of thousands V-app viewers to see unlike some people he knows. It’s one of the last times he’ll get to keep Yukhei for himself, before they become _NCT_ and the thought makes his stomach tie up in a painful knot. The moment he’s waited forever for is just a hair’s breadth away, but it’s still a little bittersweet.

 

He’d be lying if he said he were ready to share Yukhei with the rest of the world. He knows its selfish, but he’s been there from the beginning. He remembers watching Yukhei stumble into the practice room, all lanky legs and nervous Korean.

“Please take care of me” he had said and Jungwoo had looked at Kun and said, “he’s cute; can we keep him?”

He had been shy for all of one day before he squirmed his way right into Jungwoo and Kun’s lives as if he had always been there.

 

 

Months later, the three of them were running through a dance routine and the song blared out of the speakers for what must have been the 1,000th time. Jungwoo was about ready to burn SM Entertainment to the ground.

 

“I need a break, please, can we stop,” he begged, so they collapsed in a sweaty heap in the middle of the floor and order chicken and soda at 1:30 in the morning. Half an hour later Kun nearly cried when the smell hit him because he’s on a  _diet_ and it’s so _unfair_ and he stormed out of the practice room.

 “More for us,” Yukhei beamed and Jungwoo's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't remember exactly when it happened, but somewhere over the course of knowing Yukhei, Jungwoo had fallen for his stupid, heartwarming charm. Jungwoo liked the way Yukhei was a little taller than him, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He liked  _Yukhei_. 

 Yukhei burped and Jungwoo should have found it disgusting but he just couldn't so he smiled and he was only half joking when he said, “I bet you got all the girls back in Hong Kong.”

 “Boys too,” Yukhei quips without looking up from his chicken and, oh.

_Oh._

Jungwoo’s heart felt like it was going to pound out of his ribcage and a blush crept up his neck. Either Jungwoo’s inner struggle was evident on his face or maybe Yukhei is more perceptive than they give him credit for because he leaned forward and whispered,

 “You can kiss me if you want.”

 Cocky bastard. 

 

 When their food arrives, Yukhei wiggles in his seat excitedly and Jungwoo thanks the server. Yukhei toys with the fish on his plate, speaking a mile a minute, before finally popping it into his mouth.

 “Ugh, it’s gross!” Yukhei yells and several people turn their heads to stare at him with wide eyes and Jungwoo can’t help but giggle. He shuts Yukhei up by shoving a spoonful of soup in his mouth.

“Noisy,” Jungwoo teases.

 “’m sorry,” Yukhei mumbles around the spoon.

 “No, you aren’t. Here,” Jungwoo reaches for Yukhei’s plate and pushes his bowl of soup in front of him, “let’s switch.”

 “Wow,” Yukhei exclaims, “so thoughtful, man!”

 

They manage to finish their meal in peace for the most part. Yukhei only knocked over his drink once and Jungwoo considers that a success.

 

Back out in the cold Jungwoo begs their managers to let them go on their own. He’s not even a little bit ashamed of using his puppy eyes.

 “Fine,” he huffs, “don’t get lost. It’s my ass that’s on the line if you two don’t come back.” 

They walk arm in arm, admiring the way the snow dusts the tops of every building. The streets of the city are empty in a way that the streets of Seoul never are. Jungwoo wants to live in this moment forever, in a beautiful city with a beautiful boy with snowflakes clinging to his long lashes. Jungwoo snaps a picture of Yukhei when he thinks he’s not looking, but Yukhei notices and holds up a hand in front of his face.

“Please, no photos of the artwork.”

Jungwoo rolls his eyes before grabbing Yukhei’s hand and pulling him down an empty street. He presses him up against a building and kisses his mouth, his neck, anywhere he can get his lips on. The soft noises that bubble out of Yukhei make heat bloom in the center of Jungwoo’s chest.

 He unzips Yukhei’s jacket and pulls it down, hovers over his collarbone, so badly wanting to suck a bruise onto his soft skin. The makeup artists would strangle Yukhei with their bare hands if they saw the mark, so Jungwoo decides to spare him the trauma this time. He settles for planting a kiss to his cheek instead.

 “I think I love you, Xuxi.”

 Whether Yukhei’s face goes red from Jungwoo’s words or from the cold he can’t tell.

 The surprise flits over Yukhei’s face for only a fraction of a second before he snorts and says, “have you seen me? How could you not love me?” He flexes his bicep for emphasis. It’s pointless because no muscle can be seen under his thick jacket, but that doesn’t deter him in the slightest.  

 “You’re such a tool,” Jungwoo scoffs.

 “What does that mean?”

 Jungwoo cups cold fingers around Yukhei’s cheeks. “It means don’t ever change. You’re perfect,” and he presses their lips together and revels in Yukhei’s warmth.

+

“Seriously don’t you think I could have been in Dream?” Yukhei proceeds to perform exaggerated dance moves down the street as they make their way back to the hotel.

 “Please, if any of us could pass for a Dreamie it’s me.” He cups his hands under his chin in a flower pose but he doesn’t get the chance to bloom because he slips on a patch of snow and falls flat on his ass.

 Yukhei laughs first before helping Jungwoo up, just like he always does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've read every single thing in the luwoo tag whoops 
> 
> come scream with me about luwoo on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xuxirolls)


End file.
